Nunca te voy a Olvidar
by Yorusoiyuki
Summary: Soi fon aun tiene en mente en las noches el recuerdo de Yoruichi cuando se marcho.Un día avisan a Soi fon que el comandante Yamamoto la quiere ver, donde este la envia en una misión a Karakura se tratan de unas criaturas que aparecerán dentro de 5 días.
1. Chapter 1: Lo que debo hacer

**YORUSOI: NUNCA TE VOY A OLVIDAR**

**Chapter 1: Lo que debo hacer**

_Que es lo que sientes… algo que realmente anhelabas con desesperación… o simplemente el hecho de que ella ya no este aquí… tú rostro lo dice todo… notas que flaqueas en todo lo que haces… Esa alegría y felicidad que solías tener… ya no esta… cada día esperas obtener una respuesta… que nunca es respondida… tu dolor se hace más intenso a la noche…con lagrimas en los ojos… Aun así te encerraste en una barrera… de la cual no quieres salir… por miedo a hacerte daño… pero si no intentas cambiar… estarás encerrada en la oscuridad… y de allí… __**NUNCA PODRÁS SALIR…**_

Después de ese sueño Soi fon no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe, su cuerpo estaba temblando, sentía escalofríos.

Soi: Que me pasa últimamente… (Mirándose detenidamente la mano) ¿Porque tengo estos tipos de sueños?... Realmente no entiendo por que me cuesta de olvidarla (su cara no pudo expresar mayor sorpresa)

Después de pasar varias horas que Soi fon no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya era casi de día sin apenas poder dormir nada. No lo hizo por que su antigua maestra estaba en todo momento en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que al fin decidió levantarse y hacer su labor como capitana del segundo escuadrón. Después de parar una hora entrenando a sus subordinados, la llamaron por que el Comandante Yamamoto quería hablar con ella, sorprendida, se dirigió al primer escuadrón.

Yama: Sea bienvenida capitana Soi fon.

Soi: ¿Dígame Comandante Supremo de que quería hablarme, señor?

Yama: Quería informarle de que la ciudad de Karakura dentro de poco estará en situación de alerta.

Soi: ¿En situación de alerta? (sorprendida)

Yama: Así es, por lo visto han aparecido ciertas criaturas, que por lo visto son diferentes a los Hollows.

Soi: ¿Diferentes en que señor?

Yama: Son más poderosos que los Hollows, aun así no se sabe que aspecto tienen, ni cuales son sus intenciones… lo único que sabemos es que no traman nada bueno.

Soi: Entiendo… Entonces mi misión consiste en descubrir que son ese tipo de criaturas y informarles sobre ello… y si fuera necesario acabar con ellas.

Yama: Esta en lo cierto… esa es su misión

Soi: Muy bien entonces me retiro…

Yama: Espere un momento hay algo que aun no le he comentado.

Soi: ¿De que se trata?

Yama: Lo ultimo que nos informaron fue de que estas criaturas aparecen en "gargantas" de color rojo y que algunos tienen la habilidad de cambiar de aspecto… Tenga cuidado.

Soi: Si… lo tendré… me retiro señor.

Después de decir esto, utilizo el shumpo y se dirigió al bosque donde allí abrió la puerta senkai con su espada y se dirigió al mundo de los vivos. A partir de allí se dispuso a buscar en donde estaba la dicha tienda de Urahara, en la cual la idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero de inmediato la pudo tener a la vista, Y con un suspiro dijo estas palabras.

Soi: No me agrada la idea de estar aquí pero… (Dijo con un tono flojo, pero enojada) si es por tener éxito en esta misión es lo mejor (mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la tienda)

Cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta de golpe se abrió en par, en la que cierta persona chocó con Soi fon, de forma apresurada, y esta quedo encima de Soi fon.

Soi: (intentando levantándose) Se puede por que no miras por… (No pudo terminar la frase, ya que cierta persona que ella conocía muy bien estaba encima de ella)

Yoru: ¿Soi fon?... de verdad eres tú…hace mucho que no te veo… Te veo muy diferente (lo decía como si nunca se hubiera ido de la sociedad de almas)

Soi: (desvió su mirada un poco sonrojada, pero con un tono serio) Por favor… podrías levantarte de encima.

Yoru: Ah claro perdona (lo dijo levantándose) no me fije por donde iba lo lamento. (Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

Mientras tanto Soi fon se iba levantando dijo lo siguiente:

Soi: Ya me di cuenta… podemos hablar dentro. (Lo dijo aun más seria pero aun sonrojada)

Mientras Soi fon avanzaba Yoruichi se había quedando mirando las trenzas de Soi fon muy curiosa, aunque no quiso hablar sobre ello, en ese momento, no…

Soi fon abrió la puerta de golpe y se vio a un hombre rubio con un gorro a rayas de color verde y blanco que se la quedo mirando.

Ura: ¡Vaya mira por donde‼! Pero si es la pequeña Soi fon, cuanto has…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Soi fon le mandó una mirada asesina, en el que su risa se convirtió en una cara de terror. Justamente Yoruichi se quedo detrás de Soi fon mirando la situación un poco burlona.

Soi: Ahórrate tus estúpidos comentarios Urahara, que no estoy de humor para tus payasadas. (Dijo muy enojada con razón)

Yoru: Venga Soi fon no te quedes a la puerta, entra.

Soi fon se la quedo mirando de reojo seria y se dirigió lo más separada posible del tendedero y se sentó en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo, luego Yoruichi también se sentó un poco cerca de Soi fon.

Ura: Entonces para que te envían, Soi fon.

Soi: (seria) Pues resulta que dentro de poco en Karakura estará en peligro… sobretodo por que nos tendremos que enfrentar a unas criaturas mucho más poderosas que los Hollows, en el que el único detalle claro es que estos aparecen en "gargantas" de un color rojo.

Yoru: Entiendo entonces lo que hay que hacer es derrotarlos. ¿No es así?

Soi: Sí… pero…

Yoru: Pero que…

Soi: Se ve que estas criaturas pueden adoptar cualquier forma.

Yoru: Eso complica las cosas… Kisuke podrías mirar si encuentras alguna manera de podernos distinguir del enemigo.

Ura: Esta bien, intentare mirar a ver que puedo hacer.

Yoru: Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer Soi fon es informar sobre esto a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿no es así?

Soi: Sí así es… pero yo me voy a fuera.

Yoru: ¿Y eso por que? (dijo extrañada)

Soi: No puedo quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada, me voy a inspeccionar la zona.

Cuando Soi fon se levanto del cojín del cual estaba sentada y se estaba a punto de irse Yoruichi le cogió del brazo.

Yoru: No iras a ninguna parte sin antes decirme que te pasa. (Su voz sonó seria)

Soi: No tengo por que decirte nada Yoruichi.

Yoru: ¿A que viene ahora ese trato tan informal Soi fon?

Soi: Ya no eres mi maestra… Dejaste de serlo hace 100 años (contesto con la cabeza baja apartando la mano de su antigua maestra)

Yoru: Pero Soi fon…

Soi: ¡NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR‼!... Me voy… (Su voz al final sonó triste)

Y de un shumpo se fue hacia la ciudad de Karakura dejando así a una Yoruichi realmente atónita. ¿Realmente Soi fon le dijo esas palabras? ¿Tan mal se tomo el abandono de su antigua maestra? Lo si que supo Yoruichi es que su antigua discípula había cambiado.

Ura: Oye Yoruichi estas…

Yoru: Kisuke cállate, no digas nada (dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo)… Me voy a mi cuarto (mientras se levantaba y se dirigía fuera del cuarto)

Ura: Vale (lo dijo mientras bajaba su sombrero)

_*****__En el cuarto de Yoruichi__*****_

Yoru: (mente) "¿Que te ha pasado Soi fon? ¿Realmente te dolió que te dejara en la Sociedad de almas?… (Se estiro encima del futón que había dejado en el suelo) Ya casi ni te conozco… (Dijo cerrando los ojos) antes solías ser más alegre y despreocupada aunque a veces eras muy dura contigo misma pero lo mejor de eso era cuando te avergonzabas… pero… ahora… eres muy diferente tienes en todo momento el ceño fruncido y la manera de hablar es más madura y firme pero aun así… (Su voz se entrecorto) he notado odio en tu mirada casi asesina. Yo Soi fon… yo solo quiero comprenderte.


	2. Chapter 2: El dolor

**YORUSOI: NUNCA TE VOY A OLVIDAR**

**Chapter 2: El dolor**

Mientras Soi fon corría sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad de Karakura no se dio cuenta de que un Hollow oculto muy bien su energía espiritual y se le apareció en frente y le dio en el estomago con su enorme mano, en el que Soi fon se miro en donde el Hollow le ataco, y este sacó su mano en que Soi fon retrocedió viendo como un agujero negro se formaba en su estomago en el alrededor con sangre. Soi fon se abalanzó cortándole la cabeza al Hollow. Después jadeando decidió volver lo más rápido posible a la Tienda de Urahara, pero en cuanto llegó, Soi fon cayó en el suelo… Su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero aún así consiguió poder llegar al lugar, arrastrándose.

Soi: (ahogando un grito) ABRAN POR FAVOR…

En ese gritó Yoruichi reaccionó de inmediato y salió a su estancia.

Yoru: Soi fon que ocurre…

La cogió y se la llevo adentro sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría (extrañamente el agujero negro que tenia Soi fon ya no era visible en su uniforme sino que estaba en su cuerpo)

Yoru: Kisuke me voy a mi cuarto y me llevo a Soi fon allí. (Soi fon estaba inconsciente)

Ura: Que le ocurrió…

Yoru: No lo se… pero lo único que necesita es descansar.

Ura:…Me pregunto que habrá pasado…

***** _En el cuarto de Yoruichi _*****

Yoru: (muy preocupada, cogiéndole los hombros a Soi fon) ¡¿Soi fon que te ha pasado?… Soi fon me oyes… Soi fon… (Soi fon cayó encima suyo)

Yoruichi levanto a Soi fon de encima suyo y esta la abrazó, en ese entonces Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que Soi fon no respiraba… Yoruichi al ver esto creyó haber entendido la situación, en ese entonces le quito solo le quito la parte superior en ese entonces lo entendió todo:

Yoru: (Su voz triste casi llorando) No puede ser… no Soi fon (una lagrima cayó en el rostro de Soi fon)…¡NO ME DEJES‼!

No se sabe como Soi fon comenzó a respirar de nuevo… Mientras poco a poco veía como alguien conocido para ella estaba llorando.( Supuestamente por las palabras de Yoruichi)

Soi: ¿Yoruichi…-sama? ¿Está… usted… llorando? (en ese momento los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que Soi fon estaba consciente)

Yoru: Soi fon me tenias muy preocupada (la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo de que su querida antigua aprendiente estaba bien, mientras aun seguía llorando)… ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE NUNCA MÁS‼!

Esas palabras fueron un gran golpe para Soi fon que siempre deseaba oír alguna vez en su vida.

Soi: Paré ya de llorar por favor… No es para ta… (Fue interrumpida por Yoruichi)

Yoru: Claro que es para preocuparse… ¡No has visto que tienes un agujero en el estomago! ¡No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación‼!

Soi: Claro que lo…

Yoru: ¡¿No, no lo sabes? Acaso no te das cuenta de que si sigue ese agujero en tu estomago acabaras convirtiéndote en un Hollow. (Lo dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su estomago)

Soi: … Aun así (se iba acercando cada vez más a Yoruichi)…antes de que eso ocurra… (Soi fon iba aproximándose al rostro de Yoruichi) Siempre quise… hacer esto (Soi fon le dio un beso a Yoruichi en el que la empujó al suelo, para poder estar encima de su maestra y siguiéndola besando, en ese entonces Soi fon quiso separar sus los labios de los de Yoruichi, en el que Soi fon se alejo bastante de ella)

Yoru: Soi fon que ocurre… (Acercándose a una Soi fon que sentía miedo en ese momento)

Soi: ALEGESE DE MI YORUICHI-SAMA… (En ese entonces empezó a aparecer a la parte izquerda de Soi fon una mascara de Hollow incompleta)

Yoru: (Mente) _Pero que demonios le esta ocurriendo._ ¡SOI FON‼!

HSoi: Es inútil… ella ya no te escucha para nada. 


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Vizard y aclarando el pasado

**YORUSOI: NUNCA TE VOY A OLVIDAR**

**Chapter 3: ¿¡Vizard!y aclarando el pasado**

Yoruichi sintió un pequeño escalofrío, por la presencia que tenía Soi fon delante de ella notaba como su mirada era totalmente asesina pero con mucha más intensidad que anteriormente, con una sonrisa realmente malvada. Pero pudo coger el valor de responder.

Yoru: Como que ella no me escucha para nada… (Se mordió el labio inferior y grito) ¡SOI FON NO TE DEJES CONTROLAR!

HSoi: No lo intentes más veces, es inútil. Acaso sabes lo mucho que me molesta tú presencia.

HSoifon se a dirigió a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Yoruichi y esta no pudo moverse del sitio de donde estaba, solo esperaba ser golpeada por su antigua discípula. Pero en ese momento alguien con una zampakuto bloqueo su ataque y ese era…

HSoi: Maldito, por que te pones al medio…

Ura: Eso debería decírtelo a ti por que quisiste atacar a Yoruichi… (Se quedo parado unos segundos recordando el trágico momento que ocurrió en la Sociedad de Almas hace unos 101 años, aproximadamente)… Esa mascara incompleta… esas intenciones asesinas (frunció el ceño) eres el Hollow interno de Soi fon, no es así. (Yoruichi lo miraba confundida)

HSoi: Quien sabe… (Conservando su sonrisa malvada) puedo ver en tú estúpida expresión en la cara que no es la primera vez que ves esto, no es así Urahara… Oh espera ya se donde se supone que lo viste… (Urahara abrió mucho sus ojos) fue cuando Yoruichi, si la que esta ahí "nos traicionó dejándonos solas"*, entonces fue cuando yo misma me iba formando en su mente tan perturbada…"Aún recuerdo como se retorcía de dolor y de rabia en que las noches no podía dormir, por la desesperación"**… _HAHAHAHA de verdad Soi fon eres una floja. _(*Hace referencia al Hollow interno de Soi fon y a la misma Soi fon)(** Referente al principio del chapter 1)

Yoru:(Apartando a Urahara con una mano cabizbaja) Soi fon puede ser muchas cosas, puede tener muchos defectos… (Su expresión sonó seria pero segura, en ese entonces alzó la cabeza con algunas lágrimas en los ojos) Pero… (Frunciendo muchísimo el ceño) ¡SOI FON NO ES NINGUNA FLOJA ENTENDISTE‼!

HSoi: Baah… Me importa muy poco lo que digas ahora voy a…"_lárgate de una vez" _Eh, pero como es posible eso…"_he dicho que fuera de mi cuerpo" _(Cogió la mascara con su mano izquierda) Noo… NO ME VENCERÁS… (Se la arranco) HYAAAAAAA…

Después de eso cayo de rodillas apoyando sus manos al suelo, con notorios jadeos de cansancio.

Yoru: Soi fon estas… (Fue intervenida por la mano de Soi fon, que alzó justo en ese momento)

Soi: No diga nada… (La miro a ella primera un poco ruborizada y paso a ver a Urahara con un notorio sonrojo)…Se puede saber… (Con una venita en la frente y gritando) ¡QUE ESTAS MIRANDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO‼!

Ura: (rojo) Esto yo… bueno yo solo… esto… (Eso hizo que Soi fon perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras Yoruichi se le escapaba la risa)

Soi: LARGO DE AQUÍ… (Urahara corriendo con miedo salió del cuarto de Yoruichi)… ¡COMO VUELVAS TE ASEGURO DE QUE IRÉ A POR TI‼! (* Antes Urahara no se había fijado en ese detalle, en el que Soi fon se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme)

Yoru: (entre risas) Veo que nunca te había caído bien, ¿verdad Soi fon?

Soi: Eso mismo… (En ese entonces se sentó y mantuvo la cabeza baja)

Yoru: No te sientas culpable… Se que no… (Con un tono serio pero triste)

Soi: No, claro que me siento culpable, por poco… (Empezaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro y en ese entonces apretó los puños) le hago daño… (Yoruichi se sorprendió) No me merezco que me trate como si no hubiera pasado nada… _"Yo siempre estuve para protegerla" _pero esta vez y como siempre _"No he sido capaz"_... Me maldigo por… (En ese entonces unos brazos cálidos la rodearon)

Yoru: Y como siempre he dicho y lo volveré a decir _"no te machaques tanto lo estas haciendo muy bien"_.

Soi: Pero… (Fue interrumpida por Yoruichi)

Yoru: Nada de peros Soi fon… (Entonces la beso, fue muy largo esta vez hasta que sus labios se separaron y Yoruichi se aparto un poco de Soi fon) pero eso si… Preferiría que no entraras en combate Soi fon.

Soi: Yoruichi-sama, yo no puedo hacer eso. Tengo una misión que cumplir no puedo estar de brazos cruzados. (Se aparto de ella)

Yoru: Lo se… Pero no estas en condiciones de luchar y lo sabes muy bien… (Soi fon bajo la cabeza sabiendo que lo que Yoruichi decía era verdad) Casi ya no eres un shinigami Soi fon… Me temo que te estas convirtiendo en un… (Soi fon puso una cara de preocupada) "Vizard".

Soi: ¿Qué…son los Vizards? (pregunto un poco nerviosa)

Yoru: (seria) Son shinigamis que por diferentes circunstancias se les empezó a aparecer de forma inesperada, ya sea por debilidad una mascara incompleta que a medida que los nervios del shinigami tenga, su transformación se vuelve más completa… Y suelen decir, bueno eso me lo dijo Kisuke que hay una posibilidad de poder controlar este Hollow interno…

Soi: ¿Y cual es la posibilidad?

Yoru: Consiste en enfrentarse el mismo shinigami con el Hollow interno en el mundo del mismo shinigami, si se le consigue ganar solo el shinigami se le mantendrá una mascara para utilizar su poder, pero si se pierde contra este la transformación se completará y el mismo shinigami se convertirá en un Hollow.

Soi: (trago saliva y luego empezó diciendo) Entonces he ganar a ese Hollow que tengo en mi interior para librarme de este problema…

Yoru: Así es… (Antes que continuara hablando Soi fon continuo)

Soi: Y de esta forma desaparecerá este agujero en mi estomago. (se quedo mirando a su estomago)

Yoru: Aún eso no lo se… (Su voz se noto triste y se quedo mirando la cara de Soi fon que en verdad la hacia sentirse mal)

Soi: Le debo una disculpa Yoruichi-sama… (Yoruichi se la quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos) no la debí gritar antes cuando me marche, me siento mal por ello…

Yoru: Entiendo como te sientes… es lo más normal… Tenías todo el derecho en hacerlo… Yo te deje sola… y nunca me di cuenta de ello… me odiaste durante ese tiempo… Y todo por mi… siento… (Sus lagrimas recorrieron su rostro)…siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir… de esta manera… Me arrepiento de nunca decírtelo antes… me parecería bien… si no me quisieses perdonar… no me importaría…

Soi: (la abrazo) Usted, no debería pedir perdón a alguien como yo, Yoruichi-sama.

Yoru:(sorprendida por su palabras) Sí que debo pedir perdón. Es algo que me caracteriza y nunca lo pienso cambiar… No quiero separarme de nuevo, de alguien que es importante para mí… Y esto será para siempre(Al final de la frase le dio una gran sonrisa a Soi fon)

Soi: (Se quedo impresionada con las palabras de Yoruichi y la abrazo más fuerte, para así sentir más su cuerpo contra el suyo) Yo tampoco me pienso separar de usted, ya que al fin lo que siempre quise tener en mi vida lo recupere de nuevo.


End file.
